Kairi
|-|KHIII= |-|KHII= |-|KHI= Summary Kairi is a longtime friend of both Sora and Riku and one of the Seven Princesses of Heart. She was raised by her grandmother in Radiant Garden but was sent to the Destiny Islands after Radiant Garden became shrouded in Darkness. As the Destiny Islands succumbed to the Darkness, her body vanished as she tried to meet up with Sora, leaving her heart behind in her friend, who set out on a journey to reunite with her and Riku. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Kairi Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Female Age: 15 (As of KHll and after) Classification: Friend of Sora and Riku, Princess of Heart, Keyblade wielder in training, One of the Seven Guardians of Light Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Keyblade=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Can sense and push back Darkness), Power Bestowal (Can upgrade other people's abilities like the other Princesses of Hearts), Limited Fate Manipulation (Aqua cast a spell on her, which caused Sora to support her when she's in trouble), She has the power to open the Final Keyhole leading to Kingdom Hearts, Magic, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds she travels in, Kairi is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.), Death Manipulation, Absorption (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorbthings around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Darkness Manipulation, Corruption, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it) |-|Post-Keyblade=All previous abilities, plus Summoning (Can summon and wield a Keyblade), Telepathy (The Keyblade can react accordingly to what its user wants to do), Flight (The Keyblade is capable of Flight), Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology, to fade from existence), Regeneration Negation (Unknown, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Heartless and also Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Elemental Manipulation, Healing, Portal Creation (The Keyblade can create portals), Dimensional Travel, Power Bestowal (The user of a Keyblade can grant a variation of it to somebody else of trust on purpose or accident by letting them touch it), Information Analysis (Via Scan), Immortality (Type 6. Can insert her heart into others to live indefinitely), Possession (The Keyblade allows its user to send their own "heart" free, which can then proceed to possess the target), Possible Causality Manipulation (Possibly possesses the Power of Waking, which allowed for Sora to rewrite the entire timeline), Sealing/BFR (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places), Sealing Negation (Keyblades can open the seal of multiple things, including the gates between "Worlds"), Curse Removal (It was heavily implied that the Keyblade could remove Calypso's curse of being bound in a mortal body), Immortality Negation (Types 5 and 8, The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the "hearts" of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead), Resistance to Magic-based Time Stop (The Keyblade grants Resistance to Magic-based Time Stop) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Is shown to be worthy of a Keyblade, can somewhat keep up with Riku) | Possibly Universe level (Should be comparable to the other Guardians of Light like Axel. Stated in the Ultimania that Kairi's strength of heart cannot be defeated by other Keyblade Wielders such as Sora and Riku, among others.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Riku and Axel) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level (Can withstand her own physical attacks) | Possibly Universe level Stamina: Average to above average (lacks the impressive stamina feats of many other KH characters, but as of KH3, she is at least capable of fighting alongside Sora for somewhat long periods of time) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with keyblade, higher with magic. Standard Equipment: Destiny's Embrace, her personal main weapon Intelligence: Fairly competent at wielding a keyblade. Weaknesses: Has yet to be fully capable of wielding her keyblade, does not have much combat experience other than taking out some low level Heartless | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Powers as a Princess of Heart: Because Kairi is a Princess of Heart, her heart possesses no darkness within it, leading to the unique birth of Naminé when she accidentally gives it to Sora, who later sacrificed himself to restore her heart. Should her heart be lost, her body will remain in a dormant state until it returns, as revealed in the first game when her heart was lost. *Like the other princesses, she has the power to open the Final Keyhole to Kingdom Hearts in Hollow Bastion once she is gathered with the rest of the princesses. This could be considered as the princesses' main power. *Kairi also appears to have some kind of latent magical ability, as seen when she manages to restore Sora's humanity after he becomes a Heartless. However, it could imply that she is only able to restore him because they share the strongest connection. *Since the other Princesses of Heart possess the abilities to hold back the darkness and upgrade other people's powers, it is no doubt that Kairi can do so as well. *Aqua cast a charm on Kairi in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep so that if she was ever captured by darkness, her light would lead her to the light of another. In an interview, Tetsuya Nomura stated it was this charm that led Kairi to Destiny Islands. *She additionally has the ability to sense darkness, as the other Princesses of Heart are able to tell Sora of great darkness nearby. It may also imply to why she was looking ill when Destiny Islands was devoured by the darkness before she disappeared. *In the manga, according to Axel, Kairi is able to travel through the Corridor of Darkness without any negative effects because she is a Princess of Heart. Keyblade wielding: Kairi is able to wield a Keyblade due to her having touched Aqua's Keyblade many years prior to the events of Kingdom Hearts. Kairi's abilities in combat are limited. Kairi cannot do much when she is in danger—she has to depend on Sora or Riku to come to her aid, and as such, she is fairly easily captured. This is seen when Axel merely grabbed Kairi by the wrist and effortlessly dragged her along with him; though, in the manga, she is shown to be more aggressive and tries to put up a fight, throwing punches at Nobodies and biting Axel's hand. During the events that take place in The World That Never Was, Riku hands her Destiny's Embrace, allowing Kairi to protect herself without any help. She is shown to be fairly competent with it and was shown to take out two Heartless on her own in one cutscene. Her potential is recognized by Yen Sid, who has Riku bring her to him to begin training with the Keyblade to become stronger. Key: Up to Dream Drop Distance | Kingdom Hearts III Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Game Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Princesses Category:Light Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fate Users Category:Element Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Sealing Users Category:Curse Users Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Causality Users